duo's bad habit
by masta-o-disasta
Summary: duo has a bad habit that winds him up in the "cooler" with who else than duet...let the chaos begin


Truwan: Ok now where did my muses get off to, Oh there thay are, guys give it to them  
  
Kuro-Fei: Gladly *pulls out magnum*  
  
Pyro: Eep!!!  
  
Truwan: no that is not what I meant, maybe pyro should do this  
  
Pyro: ok, da masta here does not own any gundam wing stuff, or the virginia high security penitentiary  
  
Duo: ahh someone bail me out of here!!!  
  
Truwan: well to get on with this I would just like to give tori yuki ichimura credit in this story for letting me borrow duet  
  
Duet: borrow my @!%^%$ you !@%$^$ stole me *goes wing zero and shakes cage door*  
  
Truwan: watch it *snaps fingers and duet is suddenly wearing a I love truwan get-up* I am the author fear me, but ya I give the credit of duet to tori  
  
Duo's Bad Habit  
  
It was one of those fun days again, where it was just duo his jaguar custom model his best friend Quat and a pint of the bartenders finest. The car swerved into oncoming traffic as duo laughed like crazy, an angry looking sally shouted certain things not fit for a young childs developing mind. So duo carried on like so until...  
  
Quatre: *eyes bugging out* uh duo do you think that this is legal  
  
Duo: of course it is Quat, besides look at all the friends we are making *waves at a furious Millardo*  
  
Quatre: ok duo if you say so  
  
all of the sudden there is a sieren and flashing red and blue lights, Quatre faints from shock, and duo snickers  
  
Duo: O, so ya want to race eh  
  
Duo slammed on the accelerator and took off with two police cruisers in tow  
  
Duo: hey this is great *jumps the curb and sideswipes a mailbox*  
  
Quatre: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh duo  
  
Duo: don't worry Quat I have my lucky underwear on  
  
Quatre: *feints*  
  
Duo proceeds to run over a cat  
  
Cops: *on speakers* pull over to the side of the road  
  
Duo: you will never catch me speed racer *runs into a tree* Kisama!!!  
  
the cops come running over to the car and drag a quickly sobered duo and a deadweight quatre out of the car  
  
Cop 1: you are under arrest  
  
Cop 2: *whispers* what about the blonde  
  
Cop 1: just wake him up and send him home he doesn't look all that guilty to me  
  
quatre is woken up and heads home oblivious to duo's cries of "you will never keep me locked up" while duo is dragged off to face the judge  
  
Duo: *in court* your honor, I was not in my right mind  
  
Wufei: ya he was drunk  
  
Duo: arn't you supposed to be on my side  
  
Wufei: nah this is funner  
  
this goes on for awhile until Duo cant take it any longer  
  
Duo: you will never take me alive *jumps up on table and pulls out rubber- band gun*  
  
Judge: baliff restrain him  
  
Baliff: yes your honor *tackles duo and handcuffs him*  
  
The deathscythe pilot is dragged off to the funny farm for a little stay due to the unanimous guilty vote from the jury  
  
Duo: *is thrown in jail cell* ow, that hurt, say where am I  
  
Guard: hello and welcome to the virginia state penitentiary  
  
Duo: why was I thrown in a penitentiary  
  
Guard: didn't you hear it at the trial, I don't think the DUI was it but the fact that you scored 21 counts of manslaughter and one of catslaughter was probably what got you *guard walks off*  
  
Duo: man this stinks  
  
Voice: shut up ya big baby  
  
Duo: Nani  
  
Duet walks out of the shadows and laughs at duo  
  
Duet: they got you to, what did you do?  
  
Duo: went on a little cruise with 2 close friends *snickers*  
  
Duet: and those friends would be...  
  
Duo: err Quat and a cold vodka  
  
Duet: *holding back a laugh* I see  
  
Duo: so what do ya do here for fun  
  
Duet: lets see...there is...no...and...no not that...  
  
Duo: well at least we can talk, so what are you in here for eh?  
  
Duet: eh, well, em.... *really fast* Smuggeling Illegal Drugs  
  
Duo: I told you pot is not the way to go its the beer that counts...and how many times you get busted  
  
Duet: once  
  
Duo: they can't do that  
  
Duet: I guess they can when your hauling a semi-full of it across the mexican border  
  
Duo: I see  
  
Ok thats it for chapter one now review or else *holds up chibi duo* the chibi eyes I must have 5 reviews for next chappy and I wouldn't suggest flames as pyro might hurt you  
  
pyro: ya *evil grin*  
  
Kuro-Fei: *starts plotting evil against pyro for no reason*  
  
Well anyhow plz r & r on what you think 


End file.
